Why to never anger an Aphrodite camper
by WiseGirl747
Summary: A little spin-off of my other story "His bestfriend, my boyfriend." What happens when you anger an Aphrodite camper? Just read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is basically a one-shot on my other story, **_**his best friend, my boyfriend**_**, but it can be read alone as well. Thank you to **_**LuckyTigger **_**for giving me the inspiration for this story. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan isn't a 15 year old girl, so no, I don't own PJO.**

**Why to **_**never**_** anger an Aphrodite camper**

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GREEN SCARF?" came a loud shout from the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone within a 5 meter distance jumped in fright, before going back to their daily activities. Everyone was used to the regular freak-outs coming from the Aphrodite cabin.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT, ITS NOT _MY_ FAULT THAT YOU'RE SO CARELESS WITH YOUR THINGS, WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT TO TOUCH IT? IT WAS DISGUSTING ANYWAYS!" Came an equally loud answer not long afterwards, and everyone gasped, that was a low blow. No one should accuse a daughter of Aphrodite of something like that if they valued their heads. There was no point in asking them to be quiet, even Silena couldn't control her siblings, neither could drew or Piper, or anyone before them. _She was _so_ dead! _Was the only thought running through all the campers minds.

"HOW DARE YOU! I _know _you took it! I saw you staring at it all day yesterday. Please Angela, I know you did something to it you little _brat_," Said the voice they all recognized as Drew's.

"I'm a brat? ME? Really Drew, because I didn't notice. I was too busy trying to navigate my way out of your overgrown ego." Angela, one of the newer campers yelled back. She was really brave yelling at Drew like that, because Drew scared the bajeezus out of everyone. Especially new campers, they all tended to avoid the crazy Asian Barbie lady.

"MY EGO? Have you seen yourself, midget. That ego is frickin' massive. No wonder your dad left you." By now the campers were staring at each other with wide eyes, and their mouths open, aghast. Yes, Angela's father had left her at an orphanage, but it had been because he hadn't been able to provide for her. She was very touchy about this particular topic, and when Drew brought it up, they all knew she was dead.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ BRING HIM INTO THIS! AFTERALL, I DON'T SEE _YOUR_ DAD COMMUNIATING WITH _YOU_ VERY OFTEN. He's probably too sick off you to even want to think of you. You spoilt-"

"Five drachmas on Angela," Percy whispered to Travis Stoll, who stuck out his hand immediately.

"You're on. Drew is a _beast_. She could slay you with just her fingernails, if you got so much as a bit of mud on her shoes. I wouldn't put it past her to rip out Angela's hair in the middle of the night."

Percy narrowed his eyes in determination and shook Travis' hand vigorously. "Bring it, Stoll." He said as Katie and Annabeth, shook their heads at their boyfriends childishness.

Travis smirked evilly as the shouts coming from the Aphrodite cabin grew louder with each passing second, and the insults grew even more vulgar. "Trust me, Jackson, it will be brought."

**So, what do you think? Please read and review. And I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it. Who do you think will win the fight. Just wait and see :D**

_**WiseGirl747**_


	2. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
